poundpuppies1986fandomcom-20200216-history
Vivian
Vivian, formerly known as Vivi the Voracious, was one of the members of the Devil Dog Seven. Appearance Vivian is a Daschund with orange fur and brown ears. Before she joined the Pound Puppies, she was overweight and wore a yellow cape, a yellow shirt, and gray pants. She used to be the same height as Howard, making her the pudgiest member of the Devil Dog Seven. After she joined the Pound Puppies, she lost weight and is now that same height as Cooler. She also wears a yellow shirt and yellow pants. When dressed up as PoundRaizer Goldenrod, Vivan wears a yellow helmet with a golden vizor, a yellow shirt with the word "Health" on it, and a yellow skirt. Three years later, Vivian's hair grew longer and she started wearing a yellow jacket, a golden shirt, a yellow dress, yellow shorts, and a yellow beret. She no longer keeps her head in two buns. During the summer, Vivian wears a yellow jumpsuit. When she goes to sleep, she wears a yellow night gown. When she goes to the dojo, she wears a yellow karate uniform with an orange leaf on it. Personality Vivian was a glutton and used to eat all kinds of food. She didn't like being hungry and was always thinking about food. She was the least intelligent member of the group. After she joined the Pound Puppies, she was grateful of losing weight and gained more intelligence, though she is still rather slow. She is also good friends with Nose Marie, Louie(Who is her ancestor), and Violet. She also shows concern for others who make poor diet choices. Despite the fact that she's not bright, Vivian is easily annoyed by Dumbo's stupidity. Most of her friends call her "Vivi" or "Viv" for short. She is close to TJ Rigs. Vivian speaks with a light French accent, which she inherits from Louie. She prefers to eat healthy foods. Vivian shares a special bond with Louie and refers to him as "big brother". She has a crush on Pancho and later married him. One of her favorite hobbies is singing karaoke songs. She is also good friends with Sparky. Her favorite type music is jazz. Her favorite food is cucumber salads. Even though she became a PoundRaizer, she prefers not to fight. She was happy to be reunited with her biological parents, Laurence and Antoinette. Ability After her training under Count Zanzibar, Vivi is granted with super strength. Her fists can smash through brick walls with ease. She also holds a special pose when introducing herself. Since she reformed, she became a nutritionist for Holly's Puppy Pound. While dressed up as PoundRaizer Goldenrod, she uses medical supplies to heal her friends after she took lessons from Dr. Simon. Vivian is also a an expert cook, in which she eventually becomes Louie's teacher. Vivian can also play the piano. She is a very good singer and often joins Darius in a duet. She sings in a contralto voice. Trivia Vivian is a fan-made character created by CartoonLover and Rigsrigsrigs10918. Vivian is Louie's descendant and Venus' ancestor. However, she considers herself to be Louie's younger sister. Vivian was born in Paris, France. Her Japanese name is Chika the Carnivorous. Her full name is Vivian Athena Bordeaux. Gallery Vivi.jpg|Vivian the Voracious Vivi's New Pose.jpg|Vivian's new pose Vivi's Pose.jpg|Vivian's old pose Vivi the Voracious.jpg|Vivian before she joined the Pound Puppies PoundRaizer Goldenrod.jpg|Vivian as PoundRaizer Goldenrod Vivian 2.jpg|CartoonLover's version of Vivian Reformed Vivi.jpg|Vivian three years ago Summer Time Vivian.jpg|Vivian in summer attire Vivian in Pajamas.jpg|Vivian in her pajamas Category:Female Characters Category:What If's Category:Dogs Category:Fan made Characters Category:Adults Category:Former Villains Category:Pound Puppies Category:Heroes Category:Idiots Category:Tony's Family Category:TJ's Family Category:Louie's Family Category:Foreign Dogs Category:Cooks Category:Martial Artists Category:Veterinarians Category:Gamma's Students Category:Vivian's Family Category:Bartrand's Family Category:Stephanie's Family Category:Darius' Family Category:Ian's Family Category:Jayden's Family Category:Antonio's Family Category:Descendants Category:Lovers Category:Singers Category:Ancestors Category:Pacifists